


The Veil

by AuthorArnold10



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorArnold10/pseuds/AuthorArnold10
Summary: Kelly's struggles with being a bride to be.Rights Reserved Fox, Disney, Seth Macfarlane, and The Orville. (C) 2017-2020Mainly non-canon, but with canon characters. (C) Author Arnold 2017-2019.
Relationships: Kelly Grayson/Ed Mercer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Allude to Eating Disorders and Anxiety

( _Kelly's POV_ )

Most little girls often play house, and or pretend to be married. Most young teen girls dream of being a bride. While adults live out their childhood role plays and teen dreams...

About 206 days till June, a day where I say "I do." I could not ask for a better fiancé than Ed. He is everything I ever dreamed of. It was last July I found the perfect silver white, princess A-line, all authentic Earth lace and beadwork gown. The dress made my two friends, my mother, and my future mother-in-law shed tears. However, as a "commander in training" times changed. 

"Stress eating" should've been made into a eating disorder. Yet, even in the future, the medical society still never recognized it. I am now around 160 pounds and I felt my union uniforms beginning to feel rather snug. The other ensigns and even my teachers say: " _I'm pretty and would make a wonderful bride._ " Sadly, that is not how I feel on the inside. Slowly I am crumbling, breaking, and hurting beneath my pretty smile. According to my doctors, I'm not even close to being "obese". Throughout my life, I've never had issues with my body image. It never crossed my mind, until this whole marriage arrangement and Ed being busy with work. 

I am nervous, I got the call that my wedding dress came in. I would need to get back down to at least 130 pounds within 206 days. I'm honestly not sure if I can do it. Ed believes in me and so does our closest friends. Stress has affected my eating habits, I am out of control. I need help. I literally bend my knees and scream into the void. 

"You are beautiful...." I hear Ed from afar. I can't talk to him or anyone else anymore. They don't understand the levels of disappointment inside me. I want to be that "perfect" bride. I want Ed to see the best I have left to offer. I want to be around my old weight again. I want to become the woman I want to be. A woman I should be proud to see everyday, myself...


End file.
